1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a hand-operated pressing tool which is suitable in particular for establishing pipe connections, pressing cable lugs, actuating cutting jaws, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Hand-operated pressing tools of the above type comprise a drive device arranged in a housing. Such a drive device is, e.g., a hydraulic drive device whose hydraulic pump is driven by an electric motor. The pressing tool further comprises a tool holder which serves, e.g., for taking up press jaws, cutting jaws and the like. With the aid of the drive device, the tool will then be operated. Such hand-operated tools comprise an energy source, wherein the energy supply takes place via a cable or an integrated energy source such as a rechargeable battery. To actuate the tools, i.e., for instance, to start the pressing process by which e.g. tube connections are pressed, there is further provided a start button. The latter is normally designed as an elastically or resiliently supported start button and not as a switch because a pressing process will be triggered by actuating the start button and, after finishing the pressing process, will be terminated preferably automatically. Normally, herein, the pressing process will be checked by indirect or direct measurement of the pressing force. Further, the housing often has a display device connected to it.
The display device usually comprises LED lights in different colors indicating e.g. the quality of the press connection which is indicative of malfunctions, the necessity of maintenance, or also the charging level of the rechargeable battery. Further, hand-operated pressing tools usually comprise a control device, such as e.g. a control board, for controlling the pressing process. The control device is used for controlling e.g. the electric motor and the like. Further, the control device can be employed for receiving and processing measurement data from pressure or displacement sensors, as well as for receiving a power or voltage intake of the electric motor. These data can be used for control as well as for checking the quality of the pressing and cutting process. Further still, for diagnosis, hand-operated pressing tools usually comprise a diagnostic connector. The control device, the start button, the display device and also the diagnostic connector have to be wired within the housing. The provision of cables or corresponding electric contacts is failure-prone and increases the manufacturing costs of the press tool.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide an improved hand-operated pressing tool wherein, particularly, the manufacturing costs are reduced while maintaining a high reliability.